Debulara and the source of summer chapter 5
by laizia123
Summary: A story about Debulara, Mia Groov and Spidey having a war against the wolves who are destroying their world.


Chapter 5 ~ a lucky shot  
After the big adventure Debulara and Mia Groov had the last time they were sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of tea, it's afternoon. they're looking at the 2 coins laying on the table they found through their adventures.  
Debulara: "so... what are we going to do next?"  
Mia Groov: "what about... drinking another cup of tea?"  
Debulara: "I'm serious. this mystery... this adventure... it's killing me to do more! we still don't know what's it all about, does this have something to do about our dream... i..."  
Mia Groov: "don't worry, Debulara, more mystery will come soon. I know it."  
Debulara takes another drink of her tea when outside their house, in spidey's little dog looking house spidey is sleeping. but then a weird rustling is happening next to spidey's little house. spidey wakes up slowly when it notices a baby dark wolf is jumping out of the bush, spidey shocks so hard it hits his head to the roof of its little house, the wolf immediately runs away into the bushes, then spidey decides to follow the wolf who runs inside the forest, at that moment the sheriff, who is also outside to clean up some dust on his window notices spidey jumping into the forest with the wolf, the sheriff hurries to the bush spidey and the wolf jumped in. but there was nothing to see, so the sheriff hurries to Debulara and Mia Groov's apartment but he runs so hard, Debulara hears him running, and decides to look outside the window what's going on. Then the sheriff falls down from excitement before he even reaches the front door, Debulara immediately opens the window and yells: "WHAT'S GOING ON, SHERIFF?"  
Mia Groov also walks to the window to see what's going on.  
Then the sheriff stands up and yells back: "ITS THE TOWN PET, HE JUMPED INTO THE BUSHES WITH A DARK WOLF."  
Debulara and Mia Groov directly turn around, then Mia Groov teleports outside while Debulara is still standing in the living room.  
Debulara: "AWWW ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHY COULND'T YOU TELEPORT ME?"  
Then Mia Groov is staring at the window as Debulara rushes down the stairs, opens the front door, panting for a few seconds, then stand up straight, smiles at Mia Groov and days: "I didn't fall this time so HA!"  
Mia Groov stares at Debulara with a *yeah... sure you didn't* face as Debulara is running towards Mia Groov while Mia Groov is hovering towards the bushes the wolf and spidey disappeared in.  
Debulara arrives next to Mia Groov while Mia Groov is looking into the forest to see if there are any trails left behind.  
Mia Groov: "it doesn't look like there are any trails in here."  
Debulara: "should we go in and look?"  
Mia Groov shakes her head, yes, then they walk into the forest and the sheriff whispers to himself "what a brave hero's" and heads back to his house cleaning more dust from his window.

Debulara and Mia Groov are going through the forest for a long time.  
Debulara *sweating*: "PFF, for how long are we walking? it feels like ages."  
Mia Groov: "I think we are almost there."  
Debulara: "easy for you to say, you can fly."  
Mia Groov: "okay, I'll walk if you like me to do that."  
As Mia Groov puts her feet on the ground they directly hear a rustling in the bushes again. they stop and listen where the sound is coming from for a few minutes.  
Mia Groov: "it's coming from here."  
They start walking towards the sound, but the closer they get, the dizzier they become.  
Debulara: "is... it.. me... or am i... feeling... dizzy..."  
Then they both see a small black den with the black chest they were looking for in it, the chest is turning around, but this time the chest isn't shooting light balls or splitting into 10 chests, this time the chest is shining a bright black light towards them, causing them to faint.

a long time later they both wake up in a dream again, it's the same as they had before, but it looks like it's after the giant wolf's scream.  
this time they are actually not in the giant wolf's den, they are exactly at the place they fainted, but the giant wolf is actually right next to them. with an entire army of black wolves with red glowing outlines, they're heading towards Chainswood Town, the town they live in.  
Debulara screams and starts running towards the town, Mia Groov tries to grab Debulara, but missed, she's running towards Debulara but the harder she runs, the more it looks like she's going backward. then Mia Groov wakes up inside the giant wolf's den without Debulara, as she's taking a sit position she notices spidey is walking towards her.  
spidey is speaking with an evil voice saying: "it's too late now, Mia Groov, I'm on the evil side now, you can't stop me."  
Mia Groov: "n-no, this can't be"  
Mia Groov stands up  
Mia Groov: "y-you can't be on the bad side, y-you don't remember we having fun? you, I, the rest of the town, we can't do it without you."  
the closer spidey is getting towards Mia Groov the blurrier Mia Groov becomes.  
spidey: "don't you remember? I'm a mutation, I'm actually not a part of you, I'm different."  
Mia Groov is holding her eyes closed with her head pushed to the wall of the den she's laying in. but then... she realizes... this can't be real... spidey don't say those kinds of things. Mia Groov opens her eyes, her eyes glow and push herself forward causing a big psychic explosion filling the entire room.  
spidey gets pushed backward. then Mia Groov takes a step forward  
Mia Groov: "listen up here, chest, you're controlling spidey's body, i don't believe a WORD you say, being different doesn't cause any harm. get OUT of our FRIEND"  
Mia Groov creates a big psychic ball in her hands and beams spidey as hard as she can, the entire room gets filled with light, and then... it gets dark again.

Mia Groov wakes up and jumps right up, she's panting heavily for a few minutes when she notices the chest is teleporting away but with a big light explosion, it makes it look like the chest exploded, but it actually didn't, but in the explosion, it dropped a light ball shining a bright light.  
Meanwhile, Debulara is also waking up, stands up slowly watching how the bright light transforms into spidey.  
the light disappears, and Debulara and Mia Groov are walking towards spidey when they notice spidey is holding a coin pinned on its horn.  
spidey shocks and when it wakes up it's jumping in the air and start sweating all over its body.  
Mia Groov: "is... that really you, spidey?"  
spidey immediately starts looking very happy and jumps right into Mia Groov's arms.  
Mia Groov: "Woah there, calm down, it's okay."  
Mia Groov and Debulara are both smiling, happy to see spidey again.  
Mia Groov grabs the coin hanging on spidey's ear.  
spidey directly jumps out of Mia Groov's arms and pulls a scared face.  
Mia Groov: "it's okay, this is the coin we needed, no need to panic, little spider."  
spidey pulls a happy face again. then Debulara and Mia Groov are turning around.  
Debulara: "how are we actually going to find Chainswood Town?"  
As the 2 heroes and the 1 pet are looking around coin number 3 begins shining bright.  
Mia Groov: "well... I think this is your answer"  
The coin teleports them right in the middle of the town.  
The sheriff notices they got back and walks towards them.  
sheriff: "you found spidey. good job, heroes."  
Debulara: "so... what now?"  
Mia Groov: "what did you think about... hmmm... oh yeah, bedtime for you"  
Debulara: "AWW MAN, YOU MAKE THAT JOKE EVERY TIME."  
Mia Groov starts walking towards the front door of the apartment and puts the coin in her pocket. Then Debulara nods and decides to follow Mia Groov.

waiting for their next adventure to happen.  
*the end. chapter 6 is coming as soon as i grabbed my spoon to brush my teeth in the middle of the forest on a rock growing a forest, in the middle of that forest with a rock growing a forest while me sitting upside down with my head on the rock growing a forest in the middle of the forest in the middle of the forest*


End file.
